


A guy I kinda have a crush on

by Anili_2



Category: Monthsession, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt, My OC - Freeform, OC Story, Song: A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into (Be More Chill), Sort of inspo from it, Young Love, chritsuki, friend oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anili_2/pseuds/Anili_2
Summary: Christian knew for sure who his heart belonged to, but what happens when she wants to talk about her crush?





	A guy I kinda have a crush on

"Can I tell you something?" 

Christian turned himself on his chair to look over where Natsuki sat on his bed. They had been hanging in his room, him writing and her lounging on his bed with her notebook, both just happy to be in the same space. The previously calm and comfortable atmosphere shifted along with her question. He could easily spot her fingers twisting the hem of her dress, a telltale sign of her nervousness, but even if he hadn't the excited yet nervous spark in her eyes was enough to give away she had been weighing talking about this for a while. 

"Of course you can. I'm always willing to listen." He gave her a small smile and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed as a sign that she had his attention. "What is it?"

It seemed the little confirmation was enough she needed to allow herself to relax. Suddenly a soft blush took place on her cheeks and she gave him a slight smile that had Christian's heart thumping just a tad faster. He waited her to start talking, letting her take her time since this seemed to be something important by the way she was acting. Why else would she be nervous to talk to him after all this time? 

"We've been here for a while already, right? I never thought I would get anything like this and...I feel I'm finally blending in to the crowds like a normal person. Part of me still expects to wake up from some alley, but the moment I open my eyes I remember that I've been given a chance to worry about normal stuff rather than whether I get to eat today or not." All of this information made Christian feel happy for her and in some ways he could relate, though he knew there was a big difference in their time spent away from a house and that it affected their ways of getting used to the new life. Despite that, he felt like Natsuki wasn’t done yet. All this felt like ground work to what she really wanted to tell him, so he waited for her to continue. 

Natsuki glanced down, the smile on her face morphing into a much softer one, the kind of smile Christian had never seen on her face before. It took him by surprise and made him wonder what could have gotten such an expression out of her. His thoughts were cut short when her bright green eyes turned to look back at him. "I think….I've been able to relax more and it has made me see things differently. I think I have a crush." The way she spoke the word crush like it was the most miraculous thing in the world made his heart soar, yet twist with pain at the same time. A crush? It seemed his surprise was showing on his way since Natsuki seemed to almost pull back. Oh no no, he didn't want to seem like he wasn’t supporting this. "Really? On who?" 

Christian did his best to seem neutral and encouraging as he listened Natsuki start talking about her crush. She had yet to tell him who it was exactly, the secrecy making him almost hopeful. Yes, life had settled down much more since they moved into the mansion. Well at least in the sense of knowing they had food and shelter at a place they could call home, the personalities in the mansion making life anything else than boring. Having a home had been good for both of them and had made him see sides of Natsuki he could never have expected to see. She had always been kind to him, even if a bit rough handed at first from her lack of human contact, but even then he had seen she had been doing her best to make him feel as comfortable as possible. Here at the mansion she had blossomed into someone much softer and positive person, though her spice had never really left either. Christian had found himself seeking her out in the big building more often than he had thought and at first it had been very strange to get used to sleeping further away from each other. Time passed as everyone settled into the way of living with so many others in this new place. He was happy to have made more positive connections with people here, but it had also made him look at the connection between him and Natsuki in a different light. Before he knew it, his heart leap with joy whenever he heard her laugh, his small worries melted away when she rested against him and she became even more beautiful to him. Christian knew he hadn't had the best experiences with any type of love outside the warmth of his mother, but if what he felt for Natsuki wasn’t love, he didn't know what it could be. Before he had only thought of wanting to have Natsuki in his life as long as possible no matter how, but now he could imagine growing old with her, having her by his side to console through times of pain and knowing she would do the same to him. There hadn't been a good time to tell about it and honestly he hadn't been ready for anything like that just yet. He wasn’t the best at expressing himself and even the smallest possibility of losing Natsuki's presence by his side with unwanted emotions was enough to keep him silent anyway. 

Now though, a part of him wondered if he should have said something earlier. However Christian couldn't feel totally hopelessly yet. Not with the way Natsuki leaned slightly towards him as she spoke, a soft smile on her lips and warmth lighting up eyes. 

"I've had time to really look around myself. At first...at first there was too much going on for me to see him like that. Life's been much calmer for quite a while already and suddenly he caught my eye. It's not like he changed completely, but there's been so much to him." Natsuki's cheeks had been holding a soft blush on them this whole time, making some of freckles stand out more. "It's just that I don't know, if it would be worth a try not." She turned her now hesitant eyes to look back at Christian, her whole expression wishing for input. He felt tongue tied, trying not to overthink what she had said and give himself false hope. 

"He can't be bad, if you're feeling drawn to him. It's worth a try, you deserve those experiences just as much as anyone else." He surprised himself with how honest he was, but then again lying to Natsuki wasn’t something he could do. It seemed that his response was a good one. The girl beside him beamed happily and flopped onto the bed, giggling as she looked up at the ceiling. 

"Nana, you're keeping me in suspense on purpose. May I know who has caught your eye?" While Christian wanted to be respectful of how much she wanted to say, he wasn’t sure how much more of not knowing his heart could take. 

Natsuki hummed and hid her face behind her hands. He could see where her blush had spread to her ears and almost reached to brush her hair away from it, but felt like this moment would shatter if he so much as moved. "The guy that I kinda have a crush in is…" The pause made him lean forward, but also made it sound like she wasn’t sure who say, which didn't exactly make sense so he ignored that thought. "...Luca." 

Christian never thought a name could smash him into pieces, but here he was. He sat up straighter, trying to pull his expression in check before Natsuki would move her hands, unaware of the green eyes peeking between fingers to see his reaction. She didn't deserve to worry about his shatters right now, not when she had confided in him. He took a silent breath before he spoke, hoping his voice was even. "Really? That's…great." Had they not been in his room, he might have left but it felt unnatural to do that now. 

Maybe it still looked like he was getting since Natsuki suddenly pushed herself up and grabbed a hold of his sleeve. Christian turned to look at her, even more surprised by the panicked expression on her face. "No, it's not great. I…I lied.." Her confession confused him, but he had no time to react before she continued, eyes looking down where she held onto him. "I don't like Luca...For a couple weeks I did, but I… I don't think I have room in my heart for them." The change of pronouns made Christian suddenly aware that she couldn't have been talking about Luca, she always made sure to use the pronouns people asked her to use. Still the situation didn't make much sense to him and he was too scared to hope again. Suddenly all he could see was her teary eyes. "I like you. I just...I wasn’t sure about how you felt…I thought...I read somewhere that I could try like this to see how you would react, but I shouldn't have.. I didn't think. I couldn't.. I couldn't live with myself if I actually kept lying to you. Losing you scares me more than anything so I panicked.. "

She never got to finish as Christian leaned in to hug her close, partly to calm her down and partly to hide his own tears from her. Natsuki clung to him right back. Yes, she had made a mistake, but he couldn't be mad when she was the key to putting his heart back together again. They might need to talk more later, but right now… "I was scared too. You mean more to me than anyone," he whispered. Usually Christian wasn’t the biggest person for long hugs, but right now both of them needed it. 

They might have gotten a rocky start, but with time they would be okay. They would always be.


End file.
